


Mystery Hole

by Esselle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Humor, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esselle/pseuds/Esselle
Summary: ' "I've never even seen a glory hole in real life before," the voice says. "Just porn!""That's because it's a fucking stupid concept," Kageyama snaps. "Like, at what point are two people going to end up in a bathroom together and be dumb enough to actually try that?" He is met with silence. He sighs. "You're dumb enough, aren't you?""Yup!" the voice says happily. "You?"Kageyama closes his eyes. "It's been a shitty night." '--Kageyama knows it's unwise to entrust any part of his body to the annoyingly cheerful stranger he just met in a dirty bar bathroom. But occasionally, he figures: YOLO.





	Mystery Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Kinktober challenge, day 22: Glory Hole.

It's a shitty Saturday night at a shitty gay bar in a shitty part of town and Kageyama is feeling—wait for it—shitty.

His friend group of one has abandoned him, without remorse. Fourteen minutes after stepping foot through the door, Oikawa has latched himself onto the arm of some hot, muscular dude he has already taken to calling "Iwa-chan", waltzing out of the bar without so much as a backward glance. Fucking asshole. Speaking of which, Kageyama hopes Iwa-chan destroys his.

In, like, a bad way, though.

Two minutes after that, some drunk piece of shit spills his beer all over Kageyama's jacket, and so the present time finds Kageyama at a cracked sink in a dimly lit bathroom, trying to scrub Hitachino out of his clothes.

He's done about all he can short of throwing it in a washing machine, so he sighs and turns off the water. He's about to walk out, give up on the night, take the bus home, when he hears something.

"Pssst!"

Kageyama looks up, and around the bathroom. The fuck?

He hears it again.

"PSSSSST!"

"Is someone…" he asks into the air, feeling stupid, "pssst-ing me?"

"Yes!" replies an excited voice. "Hi!"

Seriously, what the fuck. "Um… hello?"

"Aren't you going to go to the bathroom?" asks the voice, and Kageyama turns slowly to stare at the two bathroom stalls. One appears to be open. The other is shut and locked.

"No," he says. "Especially not now."

"No, no, no," the voice says hurriedly. "You should, you totally should."

"Okay, definitely leaving," Kageyama tells it.

"Please!" the voice begs. "Pleeeease, pleaseplease—"

Annoyed, Kageyama storms over to the one open bathroom stall. "Look, asshole," he says, fully expecting to find this dumbass jerking off in it, "if I open this door and see a dick, I'm gonna kick you in it—"

He yanks open the door and is faced with nothing, just an empty toilet stall. In the wall however, roughly cut in the division between the two stalls is a…

"Is that a glory hole," Kageyama says. It's not a question, because he can see that it definitely is a glory hole.

"Yes!" the voice chirps gleefully from the other side of the partition. "Isn't that awesome?"

"How is that _awesome?"_ Kageyama asks in disbelief.

"I've never even seen one in real life before," the voice responds. "Just porn!"

"That's because it's a fucking stupid concept," Kageyama snaps. "Like, at what point are two people going to end up in a bathroom together and be dumb enough to actually try that?"

He is met with silence. He sighs.

"You're dumb enough, aren't you?" he asks the voice.

"Yup!" it says happily. "You?"

Kageyama closes his eyes. "It's been a shitty night."

"I can change that!" the voice says encouragingly. "Please insert your dick into the mystery hole!"

"Never speak those words to anyone, ever again," Kageyama says, as he prepares to do exactly that.

Before he can doubt all his life choices (and his current choices), he unzips, and then hovers, dick in hand, poised at the ready. Small problem.

A hand smacks against the other side of the wall. "I'm waiting!"

"Give me a—second—" Kageyama says through gritted teeth. He's still soft, he can't shove anything through the hole like this. He starts furiously jerking off.

A few seconds later, he hears an, "Oooh!"

"What?" he asks.

"You're really big!"

Kageyama thuds his head against the wall. "Are you staring. Through the hole."

"Uh huh!" Mystery guy is so pleased. "I mean, I'm about to be up close and personal, I needed to assess the situation."

"Alright, well," Kageyama says, "the 'situation' is about ready, so get your fucking face out of the way. I don't want to poke your eye out."

"Kay!"

Kageyama braces his hand against the wall and swallows the last of his reservations as he enters the unknown.

For a moment, nothing happens. The cold hand of fear grips him, as his mind immediately jumps to multiple worst case scenarios. What if this fucker has a video camera? Multiple video cameras? What if it's all an elaborate joke and he's _on national television right now?_ What if he's not, but this psycho is preparing to cut off his _penis—_

"Fwaaaah…" comes the exhalation from the other side of the wall.

"What?!" Kageyama practically shouts at him.

"You have a _nice_ cock…"

"Huh!?"

"It's so nice!" the voice informs him again. "Wow, it's so thick."

Kageyama is about to tell this idiot to stop _being an idiot_ when suddenly, he feels a single finger trace up the vein on the underside of his shaft. He can't… see anything, obviously, so when it happens, he's completely unprepared for the light, tingling shock of pleasure that courses through him. He gasps a little, leaning against the wall.

The finger stops, right at the underside of his head, and then he hears a low hum, right before a soft mouth envelops his cock, sucking softly over the tip. A warm, wet tongue swirls slowly over the head, dipping into the slit before working under his foreskin, and Kageyama grunts, resting his arm above his head on the wall to steady himself.

There's a wet intake of breath on the other side and cool air on his cock. "Good?"

"Decent," Kageyama says mulishly.

"Decent!" says the voice, sounding more amused than offended. "Okay!"

Before Kageyama can ask what that implies, the mouth is back on him, this time sinking onto him fully, one hell of an impressive deepthroat. Again, there's no warning, and Kageyama lets out a startled exclamation before he covers his mouth with his hand, forehead pressed hard to the cool tile of the wall as his breathing picks up.

Whoever this mystery guy is, he _is_ good. He slides his lips back and forth over Kageyama's cock, taking him as deep as the partition between them will allow, tongue hot and heavy against Kageyama's shaft, massaging that vein he seemed to be so enamored with earlier. Kageyama can hear him moaning, and he wonders if the other guy is touching himself, pumping his dick, getting off on the feel and taste of Kageyama in his mouth, down his throat.

"Shit," he mumbles, as he feels his climax building. "Shit, shit, shit—"

On the other side of the wall, the mouth around his cock pulls off long enough to say, breathlessly, "Fuck my mouth. I'm gonna swallow, no worries," before it resumes duty, and Kageyama's hips jerk.

"What?" he rasps, but then the mouth takes him down and starts sucking, and he moans, thrusting shakily into the hole. "O-oy—" he tries to say, because it seems just… _rude_ to come in someone else's mouth when they've never even met, but then he hears the hitch of breath on the other side, the muffled, choked groans that turn high and breathy, and realizes he isn't even going to be the first to come.

He pounds his fist against the wall and squeezes his eyes shut as his orgasm hits at the realization, sudden, but not unexpected. He can hear the loud, gulping noises of swallowing, feels it around his dick, then the coughing as the other man pulls back when he's finished. He jerks a bit in shock when that tongue laps at his tip, a couple wet flicks to clean him up.

"Th—thanks," he says, as his breathing slows.

"Still decent?" the voice asks, slyly cheerful.

Kageyama snorts. "Pretty decent."

He gets a laugh in response. "Well, I hope your night is better from here on out. Thanks for stopping by, by the way!"

Kageyama shakes his head in disbelief. This guy can't be for real.

He hears the squeak of door hinges, and then footsteps. The water from one of the sinks runs for a bit, he hears gargling and a loud spit, then the water shuts off. Footsteps make their way across the bathroom to the door. It opens, letting in a burst of noise and music from the outside, before swinging shut.

Kageyama blinks at the door of the stall. _What the fuck is he doing?_

He slams the stall door open, bolting for the door, emerging from the bathroom already panicked. He has no idea who to look for, he didn't even catch a glimpse of the guy's shoes under the wall—fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ what was he _thinking_ just standing there like an asshole—

A hand snags his sleeve before he takes more than a few steps and he stops and turns.

There's a cute guy leaning against the wall, kind of small, with messy red hair and a broad grin on his face.

"Just decent, huh?" he asks.

Kageyama stares at him. After a moment, he manages to say, "I'm Kageyama."

"Hinata," the other man says. "Nice to meet you!"

Kageyama kind of has to agree.

"Hungry?" Hinata asks him.

Kageyama nods. "Fucking starving."

"Great!" Hinata says, and his smile lights up the whole dingy building. "There's this place down the street I really like, we should go there if you're up for it! It kinda looks like a dump on the outside... and the inside... but it's really good, I swear!"

He leads Kageyama out of the bar talking a mile a minute, and Kageyama doesnt protest, allowing himself to be dragged along in Hinata's wake.

Saturday night has become decidedly less shitty.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to check out more sexy themed KageHina, I'm putting all my Kinktober stories into **[this collection](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/kagehinakinktober2016)**! 
> 
> [I'm [@esselley](http://esselley.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, [@Esselle_hq](https://twitter.com/Esselle_hq) on Twitter]


End file.
